


Burgundy on the Bluff

by Rigel99



Series: Come Dine With Me [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, POV Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99





	Burgundy on the Bluff

“So Will, have you left your affairs in order?” 

“There has always been a part of me that wanted to run away with you. But now, now that we’re here, I can’t believe it’s finally happening…,” I said absently, looking out the passenger window of the police car.

“While I do not entertain the idea of destiny, being of the firm belief that destiny lies within my own control, her plans for you and I certainly take some refuting.”

“I only wish—…”

“Yes?”

“That I hadn’t denied you for so long, Hannibal.” I shook my head. “Denied myself.”

“Had it been the case that you accepted me at first sight, I don’t think I would have found you quite so interesting, Will. The chase has been somewhat thrilling. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

I chuckled darkly, then sighed at the thought of Beverly. I had to release my former self. Set him free so I could be free.

“When we reach the bluff, I want you to erode any remnants of the person formally known as Will Graham, FBI Profiler. I need to feel you again. All of you…”

Hannibal remained silent. It was refreshing to be in the presence of someone who understood without the need for words.

_____________________

The bottle of burgundy and two glasses sat untouched on the bedroom dresser.

“My passion for you knows no limits, Will.” The kisses were more forceful than before. Laced with the need that came punctuated by the absence we had both felt in our time apart. Unable to touch, to feel, to breath each other.

“Well that’s good because I can’t save myself from you, and that suits me just fine,” I replied, as warm lips traced the line of my throat towards a bare collarbone.

“When the Dragon comes, we will share his essence.”

“To be consumed by your fire is enough, Hannibal. Let the Dragon be my gift to you. As you once gifted me to him.”

I lay beneath him, tangled in cool sheets, wrapped and drowning in his maroon-piercing scrutiny. I was lost, completely, and yet I’d never felt more grounded.

“You’ve changed me.”

“We’ve changed each other. No greater love…”


End file.
